Celtic Legend
by Tsukasa007
Summary: Celtic version of Troy. Bit of a different storyline but syticks to the key elements of the movie. Celts vs Saxons.
1. Chapter 1

Celtic Version of Troy

Following characters in story relate to characters from movie:

Cocidious - Hector

Edana - Andromache

Elidor and Alanson - Paris

Oriana and Adalia - Helen

Arawn - Menelaus

Alvar - Agamemnon

Anwyn - Astyanax

* * *

I suppose you have heard of the great civilizations of Rome, Greece and Egypt. I suppose you've heard of the great history of their battles and heroes that makes them legend to this day. I suppose you've heard of the Western European barbarians who were taken in as slaves by these civilizations. The most common were the German barbarians known as the Saxons but have you ever heard about their legend. There is one legend that it seems so unreal, that you'd never even know it existed. The Saxons kept it secret for years because it was said to be the worst defeat in their entire history. Think of a kingdom in the times of Rome, Egypt and Greece that was just as great and glorious as theirs. Think of a kingdom that had it's own legends of great battles and heroes. Think of a great civilization in Ancient Briton that only prayed to one Goddess. This story is more then an ancient Celtic legend. This story was about one of the greatest civilizations known to mankind.

Chapter 1: An Early Betrothal

Cocidius was shaking all over. He was to be married today because of the laws of his kingdom and his father. He though of how absurd it was to be married to someone at the age of 13 when he had his whole life ahead of him. He thought about when he became king how he would change those laws and make Ballard freer then it was. He though about the young girl he was about to marry and he didn't even know who she was.

For the hundredth time he cursed under his breath and kept wondering why he had to be the son of the king. His father Agdaras walked in to talk to his son.

"It's almost time my boy, you are about to be married to the most beautiful girl in Ballard" said his father proudly.

Cocidius glared at his father while his back was turned and couldn't help but wonder how much pressure the poor girl that was to be his bride was going through.

"I hope that you will do well in succeeding me my son, I have taught you everything I know, I must tell you something" Agdaras said.

"What father?" said Cocidius angrily?

"You don't think all those hunting lessons and advice I gave you about intimacy and fatherhood was for nothing did you" said his father surprised "You are to be one of the hunters at the fertility ritual of Beltane next year and your bride is to be the virgin huntress. I expect you to win and conceive me a grandchild so I know that you a prepared for the future once I die" said Agdaras.

"Your lucky I will not do so now father" Cocidius thought angrily to himself.

Cocidius had no idea how to be a father much less how to be a king. Suddenly Cocidius heard a horn meaning it was time for the wedding.

"It's time my boy, remember everything I've taught you and don't make a fool of yourself. Remember I'm expecting great things from you" said Agdaras.

Cocidius remembered how his whole life had so far had been nothing but a preparation to this day. He remembered how his father always commanded him like a soldier instead of loving him like every normal father should. He thought of how he was to be in the fertility ritual of Beltane the year after and about the child he would conceive with his wife whom he still had no idea who she was yet.

"I promise you father that I will be a greater king then you ever were. I promise that no matter how many children I ever have that I will give them the love you never gave me. I promise to make Ballard greater and freer then it ever was. This I vow to you father. This I vow" he though to himself as he left the tent.

His mother was standing on the sideline and suddenly began to weep and said how proud she was of him and how grown up he was. His father took his place at her side as Cocidius passed his mother. To his utter amazement and joy he saw his bride to be standing waiting for him. The girl was called Edana. She had loved her from the first moment he saw her when he was only 6 years old. It was the same scenario with Edana.

Cocidius made his way up to the altar and took his place staring into Edana's eyes. The last time he saw her she was only 6 years old but now he thought she looked absolutely radiant. They stared into each others eyes with the same passionate love they had felt for each other for all those years and now they were about to be granted the perfect life they wished for.

"Prince Cocidius son of Agdaras do you take this woman to be your wife and queen," said the priestess.

"I do," said Cocidius hesitantly.

"Lady Edana daughter of Thraine do you take this man to be your husband" said the priestess again.

"I do," replied Edana.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," she said to the both of them.

"People of Ballard I present to you the future king and queen of Ballard" the priestess shouted.

Her plea was met with great applause from all over the arena. Agdaras sat there solemnly thinking that everything had gone on a planned. Cocidius and Edana stared at each other with loving eyes and made silent promises to each other thinking that they would make Ballard a better placed together, always.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beltane

It had been 1 year since Cocidius had married Edana and now he had to fight for her against the other six 14-year old boys in the raft. Cocidius was never really a very strong or tall child and he was a little bit scared because of the other boys that were very strong and very tall.

"Don't think otherwise Cocidius, don't win this for your father, win this for Edana and your future child" he thought to himself determinedly.

The raft came to a gentle halt at the small dock of Glastonbury. The Pagan priest came to the boat and waited for the boys as they came out of the boat. He took the boys with him and explained what they had to do in order to win the prize which was conceiving the child with the virgin huntress.

"Lads, you are very lucky for you are the 6 strongest and noblest boys in our kingdom. Remember to be in this event is a great honour so even if you don't win you will be remembered. Good luck to all of you and may the goddess be with you" said the priest.

Along with the other boys Cocidius grabbed a spear and was led by another priest to one of the many entrances to the forest. He heard the horn blow meaning it was time for him to spear down the great stag of the forest. The hunt had begun.

Edana was taken to the to maidens at the entrance of the cave where she was to conceive the child that would soon become her son or daughter. She went to the bed that the maidens instructed her to go to and they said to her to make herself ready for the Beltane hunter. Once the maidens blessed the cave and left in her mind Edana was praying to the goddess to let the hunter be her husband Cocidius whom she loved dearly. All of a sudden the reality of this ritual came to her. On this night she would conceive her child and have it nine months later. On this night she was no longer going to be a virgin.

After what seemed like an hour she heard footsteps coming from outside the cave. Within seconds a young boy came racing to the bed. The boy removed his mask and to her everlasting joy it was her beloved Cocidius. Without hesitation he made his way to the bed and got on it. He began to kiss his young wife and so the conceivement of their first born child had begun


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Boy becomes a Man

Cocidius couldn't stand to hear his beloved wife in pain. He was shaking and sweating all over from head to toe. He kept contemplating about the huge change in his life it would make. He was no longer going to take care of himself anymore. He also had good thoughts to. He though of how his child would look up to him and be proud instead of scared. He thought of how much he would love his child rather then command it to live a future that he wanted. He thought about maybe having other children after this one.

Suddenly he heard his wife's crying ceased and a tiny cry took it's place. The medic walked out of the bedroom with a big smile upon her face.

"You may go in now Prince," she said softly.

Cocidius slowly and quietly walked into the room to find his beloved Edana holding a tiny infant in her arms. She looked up at her husband and smiled. Cocidius smiled back holding in his tears of joy.

"Would you like to come and meet you son Cocidius?" said Edana happily.

Smiling, broadly Cocidius sat on the bed next to Edana and took his little son in his own arms. He looked at his boys little face and realised that this was his son and not his fathers. His father had told him that he would train his grandson into being a good King and then he remembered that no matter who or what he was he couldn't do that. Only Cocidius could do it himself along with Edana.

Cocidius named his son Elidor after a great pagan priest that lived in the history of Ballard. He let Edana get some sleep and left the room with his son in his arms so he could take him to the cradle he set up in his and Edana's bedroom. Once he left his son to sleep Cocidius bumped into his father on the way out.

"Good my boy, I hear that you have a son of your own now, good of you to obey my advice. Now we shall talk on when I begin to train him," said Agdaras.

"Excuse Me," said Cocidius

"What, silly boy, you don't expect me to train your son to become king, I mean you yourself are to young to do it," said Agdaras.

"You will do no such thing father," replied Cocidius "I will not let you twist his mind to make it identical to your own. Remember father he is my son"

"And I am his king" said Agdaras threateningly "You will do as I say or suffer the choice that the people decide to make of what will become of you"

"Oh my God, do you honestly think that the people love you. They only obey you because they are scared and they know what you will do to them if they don't obey you" said Cocidius.

"I'm warning you now boy, no one, not even you will get in my way of teaching this boy" said Cocidius.

Within 1 year Cocidius had grown taller, even taller then his father and he was much stronger. "That's where you're wrong, he is my son and I will be responsible for him. Am I understood" Cocidius said through gritted teeth.

With that Agdaras turned his back on his son and walked away. That was the last time he ever spoke to his father again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Power of Free Will

Cocidius looked on as his son played with his little wooden toys that Cocidius carved for him. He saw hi sad little face as he tried making them fight with each other when that kind of playing was meant for two people. Cocidius was now not a boy but a young man at the age of 19. Like he had vowed 6 years ago he loved his son very much and his son looked up to him happily just the way he wanted it to be. Lately Elidor seemed to express more loneliness in his behaviour. He thought about the only just pregnant wives of his half brother and best friend. He didn't just want his son to have friends but he also wanted him to have someone even closer to him like a brother or sister.

Cocidius though about this for a long time while he watched his son playing. He then fell asleep and dreamed. He dreamt of having and extended family with Edana. He saw himself sitting exactly where he was looking on at his son playing with a baby girl. A few minutes after he awoke again to find his son still playing by himself. He thought that he had really wanted a little girl of his won after Elidor was born. He thought he talk over it with Edana tonight and see what would happen after that.

Later on Cocidius found Edana in the room next door saying good night to Elidor. Once she tucked him in she found Cocidius at the door.

"Can I talk with you Edana" said Cocidius

"Of course my love" replied Edana.

The pair walked back into their bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Edana, have you noticed something strange about Elidor's behaviour lately" said Cocidius.

"Now that you mention it yes, he seems quite lonely on his own" said Edana.

Looking at each other for a few minutes it was as if they had said yes to each other without talking.

Edana began undressing herself along with Cocidius. Cocidius hoped for hi dream to come true for the sake of Elidor.

Cocidius sat outside the same room in the same chair yet again and was reacting in the very same way as the first time. He kept hearing his beloved Edana screaming out in pain, pushing his child out into the world. Cocidius was having a hard time lately. Other then his wife's mood swings and food cravings while being pregnant his father had fallen desperately ill (that didn't really get to him much) and his son was scared that his mother was dying. Once Edana had gone into labour Elidor began screaming and balling his eyes out which hadn't helped Edana in her time of need.

Suddenly the nurse walked out of the room and permitted Cocidius to walk in and see his wife and new baby. He walked in and found his wife sleeping soundly and in a crib beside her bed he looked upon his newborn child. Slowly he picked up his baby and unwrapped the cloth around it to see if he had a son or a daughter. To his great joy he looked on at his little daughter with great pride and quickly wrapped the blanket around her again so she wouldn't get cold.

He began to croone to her softly and when she heard this she woke up. She slowly smiled up at her father and began to make gurgling sounds. Suddenly a nurse walked into the room with sweat and a sad look upon her face. Cocidius stood up slowly with his daughter in his arms ad beckoned her to tell him the news.

"My Prince, your father is dead," said the nurse.

"I will not let the death of a man I despise greatly ruin the day that I am given another blessing by the Goddess" Cocidius said once again looking down upon his daughter.

"To be honest with you your highness I also agree with you" said the nurse.

"Go and burn his body like the kings of old but instead throw it in the sewerage where he belongs" replied Cocidius.

The nurse immediately left and burned Agdaras' body and threw it in the sewerage system. Meanwhile back in the castle Cocidius realised that now his father was dead he was now king. A great joy spread slowly throughout him. He could finally give his people the treatment they deserved. His father worshipped war more then he worshipped the goddess and he didn't respect his people instead he spat on them and looked at them with disgust. He looked down on his daughter once again.

"Your name shall be Ardra, for I know you have something in you that your grandfather could never have taken away from you if he were to try and train you my darling" he said to his daughter.

Cocidius returned to the room his wife was in and he found her sitting up in the bed wondering where her baby had gone. When she saw Cocidius with her baby she got up shakily. Cocidius caught her, as she was about to fall over because she was still quite frail from giving birth to her daughter.

"Please sit down first my love," said Cocidius.

Cocidius told Edana that they now had a daughter. Edana was overjoyed that finally she had a little girl of her own. The next day all the people of Ballard had gathered outside the castle where Cocidius was now standing in his father's place as king of Ballard. As king of the Britons. His people cheered out his name as he made his way up to the balcony to talk to his people. Not far behind him were a cheerful Elidor and Edana holding little Ardra.

"BALLARD, HERE ME. IT IS TRUE WHAT MANY OF YOU HAVE HEARD. THE CHAOTIC REIGN OF KING AGDARAS HAS COME TO AN END. I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT FROM NOW ON THERE WILL BE NO LEVEL OF PEASANT OR NOBLE. THROUGH THE TRUSTING EYES OF THE GODDESS WE ALL SHALL BE EQUAL. FROM NOW ON I PROMISE YOU I WILL WORK TOWARD A BETTER FUTURE OF PEACE THAT WILL LAT IN BALLARD FOREVER. AS FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE EAST WHO THINK THEY CAN TAKE US AS THEIR SLAVES THEY ARE WRONG. WE WILL FIGHT FOR OUR COUNTRY. I PROMISE YOU ALL THAT I WILL LEAD US ALL TO A FUTURE THAT WILL NEVER FALL"

Nothing in the history of Ballard was there anything more loudly then the cheering and applause coming from every person in Ballard on that day. The crowd began cheering even more as Ardra was presented to the people of Ballard. As Edana was holding little Ardra for everyone out to see Cocidius looked on proudly at his new little one.

"You will do great things someday Ardra. That I'm sure of" Cocidius thought to himself as he left the podium carrying Ardra in his arms.

He was right. Ardra was to become the greatest warrior that Ballard had ever seen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fate and Destiny

As usual Ardra woke up early every morning to go riding on her black Andalusian mare Wraith. As usual every morning she raced down the stairs and to the stables of the castle. Ardra was now at the age of 13 and like her father said when she was born she was going to do great things and boy had she ever. Ever since the rule of Cocidius began armies from around Europe went to try and conquer Ballard and make it there own to control but after many years of great victory Ballard's walls still stood where they always had been from the beginning.

Ardra had been battling alongside her father's side ever since she was 7 years old, much to her mother's dismay. Ardra Ran into the stables with two carrots in her hand to feed her horse.

"Come here Wraith, I've got some breakfast for you" said Ardra.

At once the mare trotted over to her master and nibbled on the carrots greedily. After Ardra brushed her mane and groomed her she saddled hep up and jumped on her back and Wraith galloped out of the stable like a flash. As usual Ardra always cheered out in excitement as her horse galloped quickly across the countryside.

Not long after Ardra began to ride her horse Elidor woke up sleeping next to his wife Oriana who was pregnant and expecting a child very soon. Elidor kissed his sleeping wife on the head and got dressed. He walked past Ardra's room and didn't bother looking to see if she was there. He didn't need to because ever since Ardra got Wraith when she was 8 years old she rode her early every morning ever since. He made his way down the stone steps and found his father staring out of the window looking at the small figure riding, which of course was Ardra riding on Wraith.

"It's almost as if that horse possessed her soul the moment she saw her" Cocidius laughed.

"Your right there father" Elidor replied.

"How is Oriana?" said Cocidius.

"She hasn't changed, she's still the same as she has been for the past 9 months" replied Elidor "Adra kept telling me last night she has a feeling that today is the day"

"Do you believe her?" said Cocidius.

"Considering her predictions never seem to be wrong I'd say yes I believe her. I believed her so much that I stayed up in bed all night just waiting for her to say that she though she was in labour" Elidor replied.

Father and son stared on at Ardra who was now riding back to the stables.

"You know what girl, you keep getting faster and faster every day" said Ardra to Wraith.

Wraith nudged her showing that she was thanking Ardra for the comment. Once Ardra fed Wraith again she said goodbye to her horse and walked back to the castle. No sooner had she entered the castle gates she was then bombarded by her cousin Alanson and her best friend Einon.

"Give it a rest would you" she said as she was getting


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Coming of Age

Like every morning Ardra woke up early and went out to ride her young horse. Wraith had a phillie not long after Neala and Emrys were born. Wraith lived the rest of her days in happy retirement while her daughter Raven took her mother's place as her master's horse in battle. Ardra nowadays came down to the stables with more carrots for Wraith and Raven. Both of the horses happily whinnied when they saw Ardra come with their breakfast.

"Yes, yes, here's your breakfast girls" Ardra said to her eager horses.

She took the latches off of both the stable doors and led Wraith and Raven outside. She gave Wraith a firm pat on the hide and she went riding off into the hills for some free galloping while Ardra saddled up Raven. Once Ardra got on Raven she took off like a shot and galloped quickly across the hills.

"Oh Raven, you are your mothers daughter" she said indicating that she had the same speed as her mother had.

Raven galloped across the countryside like wildfire. As usual Ardra whooped loudly as she rode her fast horse. For once on the way she heard another two whinnies from behind her. Ardra looked behind her back and laughed to Einon and Alanson came riding up behind her on their horses Storm and Bale.

"Hey Ardra, good morning for riding" yelled out Alanson.

"At least you've come out to ride with me for once cousin" she yelled to him "You can be really lazy in the mornings you know"

"Oh you copped it now" said Alanson playfully and he began to urge his horse to ride faster.

"That's if you can catch me slowpoke," Ardra yelled back at him.

With Einon joining in they galloped around the walls of Ballard they all yelled out cheerfully and having a great time. On their second ride back to the entranceway of the castle they were almost caught by Elidor who had decided to make it his duty to catch them and take them to breakfast where they were meant to be. Standing in the entranceway cheering their father on were his five-year-old twins Emrys and Neala.

"All right, time to stop. Mother and father want to at least want to say happy birthday to you" shouted Elidor.

"I'm now 18 Elidor, I'm finally an adult, so I don't have to stop if I don't want to" shouted back Ardra.

"Fine sister, you asked for it," said Elidor urging his horse to catch up with the mischievous group.

At the same time Ardra, Einon and Alanson urged their horses to go even faster to get away from Elidor. It was now normal for Ardra to be chased up by Elidor every morning and she made it her duty not to get caught by him and this time she had more assistance seeing that Einon and Alanson had come along for the ride. It was still early so no one had set up their stalls or shops yet so they three of them on their horses sped through the gate through the streets of Ballard.

Cursing to himself Elidor shouted to two of his men to help him search the city for Ardra, Einon and Alanson. The three of them sped off towards the castle anyway and made their way back to the stables so they could let their tired horses rest. Wraith had come back to her own stable and was waiting for her pen to be locked up. Once they locked up their horses Ardra thought they could have a little bit more fun and so they ran off through the city to confuse Elidor and his men and make sure they didn't find them. They took Emrys and Neala with them because as usual they begged to them asking if they could come.

Ardra, Einon and Alanson split up with Ardra carrying Neala on her back and with Einon carrying Emrys on his. Being good strategies Alanson devised one so that the others could get away easier. To his dismay Elidor caught him straight off and one of the other men had already gotten Einon and Emrys. Being the clever woman she was Ardra was nowhere to be found. Suddenly right out in front of them came Ardra on Raven with Neala in her lap galloping towards the Northern side of the city.

With this Alanson and Einon sneaked off into the streets and to their pleasure they found that Ardra had released Bane and Storm and the horses galloped towards them. At once they mounted the horses and sped off with haste. The other two soldiers found Einon and Alanson and they began to chase them while Elidor was galloping towards Ardra.

"You may be the future king brother but that never meant that you would ever become more faster then me" shouted Ardra playfully at her brother.

In slight frustration Elidor urged his horse on faster towards Ardra. Later on Einon and Alanson who had appeared from the street beside her joined up with Ardra. All of them decided to head back towards the stables as quickly as possible and meet up with Cocidius and Edana from there. Once they got to the stables they launched themselves of their horses and locked them up as quickly as possible and ran up the stone steps towards the main hall of the castle. As they made their way up the stairs Cocidius was waiting for them. Ardra flew into her father's arms and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday my dear one" said Cocidius happily.

"Thank you father" replied Ardra.

"There you three are" said Elidor arriving in the main hall, panting.

"I see you outran your brother again," said Cocidius laughing.

"I did get closer this time you know, either I'm getting faster or Ardra's getting slower" said Elidor.

"In your dreams Elidor" Ardra replied playfully punching him in the arm.

"FATHER" Emrys and Neala said in unison as Elidor picked his children up.

That day there was a great feast waiting for them. Everyone enjoyed a good, hearty breakfast. Edana still didn't really approve of Ardra racing through the streets of Ballard but all the same she still liked the fact that she was giving Raven some exercise. Cocidius rose from his seat.

"A toast my friends and family, to Ardra, may this day bless you well" said Cocidius with a small applause coming from around the table. Ardra gave a big smile to her father which he returned with a raise of his glass.

"What could be better then this" Ardra thought happily to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A New Threat Emerges

Lately, Einon and Alanson had decided to start riding with Ardra in the mornings now. They always practiced there combat and archery skills on horseback. To their pleasure Elidor finally decided to give up chasing them in the morning as he used to do. The three of them practiced their sword techniques together sparing lightly with each other. Not long before Ardra and Einon had fallen in love and had gotten together not long after. They both were betrothed to be married.

"Good Alanson, strike, strike, defend" Ardra instructed to Alanson as he copied her battle movements. From now on they practiced combat because new enemies from all over Europe threatened to destroy Ballard. Ardra made it her duty to train her best friend and her cousin so they were prepared for the likely wars and battles that were to come.

Later on that day Ardra and Alanson left the great city on their horses for the Saxon kingdom of Asthore. The king wished to decelerate peace between the Saxons and the Celts. This was the final visit to the kingdom they would make because they hoped for peace between each other.

Meanwhile in the far off mountainess country of Germany there lived the Saxons who on that day were celebrating because of the alliance they were to make with the Celts that very day. King Arawn of his small kingdom Azaras. He smiled broadly as he saw Ardra and Alanson came speeding on their horses with their small militia through the gate of Azaras. That night in the kingdom there was great celebration.

"Ardra, Alanson, come and stand with me" said Arawn. Ardra and Alanson stood up together for the toast Arawn was to make".

"Ardra, I've always respected your father, he is a good king and a great man. After years of fighting against each other we can finally respect each other as friends and allies. To peace" said Arawn.

"To peace, between Ballard and Azaras" replied Ardra triumphantly.

"May the Goddess and God keep the danger of the world away from us and give us blessing" King Arawn finished off.

Once the toasts finished the music began to play and Ardra hugged Arawn. They held their glasses upwards.

"To God and Goddess" They both said laughing in unison.

Meanwhile Alanson had some unfinished business with the king's wife Adalia.

The next morning Ardra bid the king farewell and with Alanson and the rest of the carriage caravan they sped off on the long journey back towards Ballard. Later on during the day Ardra kept Raven going at an easy trot so she could carve the small toy wooden horse for her future brother or sister. Cocidius and Edana had to perform the fertility ritual of Beltane again and the royal family was expecting another birth in a few months. This baby was said to be the salvation of Ballard in the future.

Alanson trotted beside Ardra and started to make conversation with his cousin.

"It's a beautiful day, the Goddess has blessed our journey" said Alanson.

"I guess, although on the rare occasion the Goddess can curse you in the afternoon" Ardra replied.

Alanson said hesitantly "Do you love me cousin, would you protect me from any enemy"

Ardra looked at him with curiosity and confusion. "The last time you spoke to me like this we were 8 years old and you'd just stolen your father's helmet. What have you done now?"

"There is something I must show you" said Alanson hesitantly.

Ardra halted the caravan for a rest stop while her cousin led her back across the caravan to one of the storage carriages. Alanson left the door open for Ardra so she could come through. Once Ardra came into the carriage she saw a woman with a cloak on. Once the woman removed the hood Ardra stormed out of the carriage with great anger for that woman in the carriage was none other then Adalia, the young wife of king Arawn.

"ARDRA" Alanson pleaded.

"YOU FOOL. DON'T YOUR REALISE WHAT YOU'VE DONE. MY FATHER PUT YEARS OF EFFORT TO FINALLY MAKE PEACE WITH THE SAXONS AND BY BRININGING HER HERE YOU'VE SPAT ON HIM" shouted Ardra.

"I love her" replied Alanson.

"GOD. YOU THINK IT'S ALL A GAME DON'T YOU. YOU GO EVERYWHERE AROUND THE PLACE SEDUCING KNIGHT'S WIVES AND PRIESTESSES AND YOU THINK YOU KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT LOVE. WHAT ABOUT THE LOVE FOR YOUR UNCLE. WHAT ABOUT THE LOVE FOR YOUR COUNTRY" Ardra shouted pushing her cousin very firmly in the shoulder "YOU'D LET BALLARD BE PURGED FOR THIS WOMAN"

"Can I speak" demanded Alanson "What you say is true. I've wronged you, I've wronged your father, but if you send her back to Azaras, I go with her"

"WHAT, BACK TO AZARAS, THEY'LL KILL YOU" shouted Ardra.

"Then, I'll die fighting" replied Alanson.

"OH AND THAT SOUNDS HEROIC TO YOU DOESN'T IT, TO DIE FIGHTING. TELL ME COUSIN HAVE YOU EVER TORTURED A MAN" Ardra shouted.

"No" replied Alanson.

"EVER SEEN A MAN BERING TORTURED" shouted Ardra.

"No" replied Alanson.

"WELL MY COUSIN, I HAVE TORTURED MEN AND WATCHED THEM BEING TORTURED AND LET ME TELL YOU THERE'S NOTHING GLORIUS ABOUT IT. YOU SAY YOU KNOW MUCH KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THESE THINGS, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT DYING AND YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LOVE" shouted Ardra.

"I'm not asking you to fight my war" said Alanson.

"You already have" said Ardra coldly.

"TO BALLARD" Ardra shouted to the caravan.

They made great haste back towards Ballard for at that very moment Arawn had realized what they had done and was already at his brother's kingdom of Asthore. The high Saxon king known as Alavar had wanted to conquer Ballard for many years and so as his brother told him his story he saw this as the perfect chance to finally put the whole strength of the Saxons against Ballard and to finally conquer Ballard once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Coming Home

The entire city of Ballard had gathered on that day for the caravan had returned from their journey. Every man and woman, girl and boy in Ballard cheered on as their protectors came through the gates. The women of Ballard started to whisper to each other as they saw Adalia of Azaras beside Alanson. Ardra waved to her people happily as they yelled out her name. Finally the entire caravan came to a halt at the city entrance to the castle.

As Ardra got off her horse she avoided talking to her cousin with Adalia and began to climb the great stone steps toward the castle she had called home ever since the day she was born. As she made her way through the great wooden doors her father came to greet her and Alanson.

"My daughter" said Cocidius happily.

"Father" Ardra replied as Cocidius kissed her face. Cocidius drew his attention to his nephew.

"Alanson" said Cocidius kissing his face.

"Uncle" Alanson replied happily. He then took Adalia's hand "This is Adalia"

"Adalia" said Cocidius "Adalia of Azaras"

"Adalia of Ballard" Alanson corrected.

To Ardra's surprise her father beckoned Adalia to come to him.

"I've heard recent stories about you beauty" he said kissing her face gently "This proves that those stories were true. Welcome. Come you must be tired after that long trip"

Going in after Alanson, Ardra spotted Einon waiting for her. She ran to him and embraced him. Elidor, Oriana and the twins had come down to also greet them warmly. Ardra knelt down and held her arms out as an over excited Neala jumped into them.

"Oh God, I missed you" Ardra said to Neala.

"I missed you to Aunt Ardra" replied Neala quietly.

Ardra kissed her face and then went to see Elidor.

"Beloved sister, it's good to see you are well" said Elidor hugging his sister.

"It's so good to see you to my brother" Ardra said back happily.

After the short reunion Ardra walked quietly up the stairs and into her and Einon's room. She changed from her travel clothes into a more comfortable set of clothes. She wore her dark brown skirted tunic and her black robe. She was going downstairs to talk to Cocidius about the oncoming threat of war if the Saxons found out that they had lost queen Adalia which she presumed they already knew about. She found her father in the great hall staring out across Ballard as he usually did, thinking to himself.

"Father" Ardra said as Cocidius turned around to meet her eyes "I must talk with you about our new guest"

"It is very probable that the Saxons will want her back" said Cocidius.

"I'm telling you now father. Elidor, Einon and I aren't willing to send our men into battle towards their doom just so Alanson can have his prize"

"Alanson has loved so many women but hasn't ever really loved them back. This time it's different. I will talk with him about this tonight. In the meantime, just to be on the safe side I need you set up a perimeter defense around the city" said Cocidius.

"As you wish father" Ardra replied.

Once Ardra left the room Cocidius made his way down to the gardens. Alanson always went there at night. He thought it would be good to talk with him at this present time to see where his loyalties lie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Preparing for War

Cocidius found Alanson sitting on a bench in front of an ornamental statue of the Goddess. Alanson closed his eyes praying to her to keep Ballard and his family safe. He felt someone sitting next to him and already knew it could be no one else then his uncle.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Cocidius said as Alanson turned to look at him "That statue of the goddess was the very first thing ever hand crafted by our people. It has been in the same place on that pier ever since"

"Please tell me what's on your mind uncle" Alanson replied.

"How much do you love her Alanson, how does she make you feel" said Cocidius.

"Uncle, I know when you wake up every morning you say that you'll always feel the goddess' eyes on you. That she will never leave you. That she will be by your side and love you for the rest of your life" Alanson said almost dreamily "That is they way I feel about her. That is how much I love Adalia"

"Very well Alanson" said Cocidius "But be warned. You may have to fight for her"

He was of course referring to Arawn.

"I will be aware of that uncle" Alanson replied.

In the early morning soldiers and workers were setting up a defense around the walls of Ballard under the watchful eye of Ardra. She couldn't help but think how big the Saxon army would more or less how strong it was. She was late on joined by Elidor who had been working al night on battle strategies that would take the Saxon army by surprise.

"The defenses are looking good," he said to Ardra who was still angry with all of this starting in the first place and for what, another woman for her cousin.

"I know that you think that this war is pointless and that Alanson has ruined the peace between us and the Saxons, but don't you think sooner or later that Araman would have convinced his brother and all the other kings to invade Ballard" said Elidor.

Ardra had never thought of it that way before.

"Perhaps, but Alanson has put us in more danger then before. Battles from all over Europe have become more frequent lately as it is and seeing that the Saxons have a very big army that is marching towards here as we speak I still think he was a fool to do what he did" Ardra said "We'd always been able to keep the Saxons at bay before but now Alanson has given them the perfect excuse and reason to come marching to our gates and demand that we surrender to them or the will destroy us"

Brother and sister remained silent as they stared over the field that in the near future was sure to be stained by Saxon and Celt blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Unexpected Events

A scout from Ballard galloped on his horse quickly across the countryside looking for any sign of the Saxon army. It had already been over a moth since Adalia had been taken from the Saxons yet the Saxons themselves hadn't shown up. Edana was now 6 months pregnant and lately it seemed as if the baby within her was getting stronger and stronger. Ardra was waiting at the entrance of the city gate as the scout came back to report if he had seen anything.

"Your highness" he said panting hardly "the Saxons are not only making a settlement. It looks as though they'd finished building a stronghold out of stone. They had many workers with them. The job must have been made to be finished very quickly"

"I knew they were up to something," said Ardra "Good work soldier, go home and get some sleep. We have a long battle ahead of us"

"Yes. Thank you Your Highness" the scout said as he led his horse into the city.

Without hesitation Ardra ran as fast as she could back to the castle to inform her father of the Saxons activities. When she arrived back like the soldier she was panting heavily for he had run for quite a distance. Cocidius came to her with a great look of concern on his face.

"Ardra. What is it?" said Cocidius.

"The Saxons. They've made their own stronghold, it's not long until they come" said Ardra frantically.

At once Cocidius ran into his chambers and took out his armour and put it on. Elidor sent out messangers throughout the city to every home in Ballard telling them of the threat to come. Quietly but quickly the people of Ballard began getting provisions to defend themselves with if ever Ballard's walls were to be breached. The grand army of Ballard had gathered on the field opposite to the city wall behind the castle where they all left the city to form up their positions for their surprise attack.

Suddenly a harsh drumming sound was heard throughout the land as if the earth beneath them was shaking and then they realised it wasn't the ground. The Saxon army was coming. All the men gathered around to their positions for a surprise attack and as usual Ardra took her army of archers into the forest and the trees so they could be ready for the army to come.

Araman and Arawn were riding in chariots ridden by two horses each. Their grand army trailed behind them marching in rhythm. Araman always loved to hear this for he loved to show off his army to his enemies. To their great surprise they found Ballard utterly defenceless. Sitting on a hill just waiting to be invaded. With a great laugh the army began to march toward the gates being careful to make sure there weren't any archers waiting for them yet none were there.

"My Lord, they are more foolish then I thought," said Araman laughing to his brother who was joining in. "They still think that they've made peace with you my brother"

"Fools," said Arawn laughing. Quite a lot of the Saxon army was also finding this quite amusing, yet it was really they who were the fools.

Cocidius, Elidor, Alanson and Einon his in the forest that surrounded them. It was time for plan number one. A scout began galloping across the countryside down towards Araman and Arawn carrying a white flag. Arawn and Araman looked on happily a they heard the scout telling them that in exchange for Adalia that they'd surrender Ballard to them. Of course both kings agreed and began to move toward the city gates with great enthusiasm. What they didn't see was that this wall was built as part of their defence system.

The wall was a fake. Ballard was still a few hundred kilometres away from the danger of battle. The scout rode out of the way and begun waving the flag wildly. That was the signal. Two scouts opened the gates but to the shock of the Saxons all they saw was straw and hay with tar in the middle of it. Quickly the scouts set fire to the hay and straw. Ardra and her archers were armed with flaming arrows and aiming for the holes they had dug up and filled with tar to form a circle around where the Saxons were standing.

"FIRE" shouted Ardra as the hundreds of flaming arrows flew through the air towards their targets. At once the Saxon army was circled in flame and the men began yelling and screaming as they all panicked. Some foolish men including Arawn had already attempted to escape but the flames were too strong for them. Every man that tried to escape through the flaming wall ended up being killed by the now revealed swordsman or they were burnt to death. Very few Saxons were able to escape and they all ran off back toward their camp, Araman being one of them.

Alanson walked up to a slightly wounded Arawn and challenged him to a fight.

"You'll have to get through me first before you get Adalia back" said Alanson coldly.

In a jealous rage he tried to swing for Alanson, but being stronger then Arawn was at the moment Alanson ducked away from the blow and half slit Arawn's throat so he would end up suffocating to death like he deserved. Alanson walked up to a dying Arawn.

"Did you really think you were ever worthy or loving enough, to deserve a beautiful angel like Adalia" said Alanson. He wanted this to end so he stabbed Arawn right through the chest and put him out of his misery.

Ardra looked on as Alanson did this and thought to herself "Maybe Alanson does deserve Adalia after all"

Alanson saw Ardra looking at him and he knew that she had finally accepted Adalia for he had won her from Arawn fair and square. She seemed to like the fact that he was merciful to Arawn by putting him out of his misery when he could have just left him to die a horrible slow death. The soldiers threw all the Saxons bodies in the huge circle of fire that now consumed the fake gate of Ballard, Arawn's body being one of them. As the army walked triumphantly back to their city they knew that this was only the beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Battling the Storm

It had now been four months and at this time now both of the grand armies of the Saxons and the Celts were slaying each other as the thunder and the rain kept pelting down on them. Cocidius and Elidor along with Einon and Alanson were killing Saxon soldiers one by one. Ardra was repeatedly shooting arrows at the very back of the battle and was dodging many other arrows from the enemy archers who were hundreds of meters away.

It was swordsman against swordsman, cavalry against cavalry, and archer against archer. This time it was worse. The legendary Saxon assassin Rodren and he was leading the Saxon archers. Suddenly Rodren spotted Ardra shooting like wild fire at his archers. He aimed his arrow high and released it. The arrow came flying through the air towards Ardra. Spotting Rodren herself Ardra quickly shot an arrow toward him without him even seeing it.

Suddenly Ardra felt a sharp stabbing pain in her shoulder and she flew back against the ground in pain. The arrow Rodren had shot had gone straight through her shoulder. Ardra was lying there screaming out in agony but Rodren wasn't screaming at all, Ardra's arrow hadn't missed him; it had gotten him straight through the head between the eyes. To his utmost horror Cocidius saw his daughter writhing on the ground in pain and immediately ran to her side. He picked her up and carried her back to one of the horse wagons and at once strapped her on the wagon. Got on the front of the wagon and urged the horses on back to Ballard so he could get his wounded daughter to a nurse.

Everyone in Ballard was shocked beyond belief as they saw their heroine strapped to a cart screaming out in agony for the pain of her wound was almost more then she could bear. Ardra just wanted to sleep the whole way back to Ballard from the battlefield but the rain kept pelting down on her making her extremely cold and feverish plus her wound wouldn't stop hurting.

Once Edana had heard what happened from one of the guards she, Oriana and the twins ran full tilt down the stone steps of the castle to find Cocidius jumping of the cart and running to the back of the cart. Edana yelped as she saw her daughter's shoulder bleeding and shaking from the deadly fever she had received from the cold. At once Cocidius unstrapped her from the cart and with Ardra securely in his arms he ran full tilt up the stairs trying not to cry because of hearing his daughter's painful screams all the way to the castle as he rode.

After a few hours Ardra was shakily sleeping with a very thick sling carrying her arm and her wounded shoulder. She had gained a terrible fever and was going to be in bed for at least a few days. After that she'd start her recovery and be back on the battlefield within maybe another month. Cocidius passionately kissed his wife goodbye and ran back out to the cart and horses and sped off back to the battlefield. Edana now turned her attention to her daughter who had woken up.

"Oh Ardra, thank the goddess your awake" said Edana hugging her weak daughter "I feared the worst"

"It hur-ur-ts" said Ardra shakily.

"I know my love" Edana said kissing her head and then stroking her forehead "Don't worry, I'm here"

After a few more hours Ardra fell back to sleep. As Edana left the room she felt her stomach pulsating, hurting her. The nurse found her at the brink of tears sitting on the floor and clutching her stomach. The nurse got her up on her feet and put her in a bed opposite to Ardra's. Ardra didn't seem to be getting any better but she wasn't getting any worse. Edana just kept staring at her daughter, hoping praying that somehow she'd be alright.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Prophecy

After a good week's rest Ardra was starting to walk around the castle again. She hated that she couldn't fight for her country but her father specifically told her that he wanted her to fight again when she was full healed so she could fight better. Although it had given her a chance to spend time with her mother who had seemed to be better as well. It was as if Ardra's sickness affected the baby her mother was carrying.

The next day when she woke up she got out of her empty bed and left her room and passed by the empty rooms of her cousin and brother. She had dressed herself in ceremonial robes this morning for a pagan priest was coming to Ballard for the winter festival. Ardra had written to him a few months before wishing for him to give her and her mother maybe a vision or an insight into the future of Edana's unborn child.

Ardra met her mother at the foot of the stone steps. She hugged her mother good morning and they both made their way to the gate to see if the priest had arrived yet. The priest was waiting for them at the entrance to the city and Edana and Ardra escorted him to the castle.

"I must speak with the both of you about something I have found out about back at Glastonbury" he said.

Ardra and Edana showed the priest to the guest chambers and after he unpacked his things they walked to the sitting chamber where he could talk to them privately.

"Queen, princess, I've found out something that I'm sure you need to know" said the priest "As I promised you princess I've found something that can help us know more about your mother's unborn child. It is a prophecy that he goddess made hundreds of years ago on the day our people came to this Earth. It says:

The one made by free will is the key to the saviour's survival.

Before the saviour is born it's protector is it's equal with it.

If the protector becomes weak, the saviour becomes weak.

If the protector dies, the saviour dies.

At the time when the saviour is to be born.

The protector must defend it from death.

If the saviour dies all is lost.

When the saviour comes, be prepared for the unexpected.

Once Edana heard this prophecy she had to ask the priest what it meant but Ardra knew exactly what it meant.

The one made by free will is the key to the saviour's survival

(Ardra was the only child of Cocidius and Edana that wasn't conceived at the fertility ritual of Beltane and the saviour is her unborn sibling)

Before the saviour is born it's protector is equal with it

(Ardra is equal by spirit to her unborn sibling)

If the protector becomes weak, the saviour becomes weak

If the protector dies, the saviour dies

(Edana began to clutch her stomach in pain just after she had seen Ardra wounded)

At the time when the saviour is to be born

The protector must defend it from death

If the saviour dies all is lost

(In the near future the Saxons were bound to reach Ballard sooner or later. That means that when they come Edana will go into labour. Ardra must kill king Araman and defeat him if her unborn sibling is to come out of Edana alive. If Ardra loses her sibling will be a stillborn and the Saxons will surely conquer Ballard)

When the saviour comes be prepared for the unexpected

"Ardra, are you alright" said Edana as she saw her daughter staring at nothing.

"Mother, don't you see, I'm the protector" Ardra said.

"What do you mean?" said Edana confused.

"Mother, the very first line of the prophecy, the one made of free will, you told me that I wasn't conceived at the fertility rights of Beltane every other prince and princess of Ballard before me. Don't you remember just last week when I was wounded you felt your stomach beginning to hurt, the baby was becoming as weak and hurt as I was. That means if I don't defeat Araman alone then the baby will be a stillborn and surely enough the Saxons will conquer Ballard" Ardra said.

"Correct, princess" said the priest "you are the only one who can save Ballard from the Saxons"

These thoughts reeled through her mind until the time finally came for Ardra to join in the battle again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Final Battle

Ballard had been pushed back by the Saxons all the way to the point where they now had to fight on the outskirts of Ballard. Ardra told the rest of her family about the prophecy and that the final battle would be coming much sooner then anticipated. The time of upgrades had begun. The blacksmith's of Ballard had finally discovered a stronger form of armour, this stronger form was the very first true English armour ever created. The underneath was chain mail and the helmets were made to cover then entire face of a soldier for better protection.

The day finally came. The day the prophecy was to be fulfilled. Ardra put on a chain mail undervest on and put her normal leather armour on top. She placed an enclosed helmet upon her head and readied her bow and arrows and her newly forged sword. The morning so far had been quite scary. Edana woke up finding the mattress underneath her was very damp ad then she realised her water had broke. All morning Edana had been breathing hard through her contractions. Edana would begin to push once the duel between Ardra and Araman had begun.

Ardra walked down the stairs to the birthing room where her mother was. Ardra walked him and knelt by her mother's bedside.

"I promise you mother, I will defeat Araman, I won't let the baby die" said Ardra.

"I know you won't fail Ardra. I believe in you" she caressing her daughter's cheek.

Ardra left her mother with the nurses. Like her mother she had her own battle to fight. As she finished going down the stairs she found that Einon was waiting for her. They ran to each other and kissed passionately.

"May the goddess be with you my love" Einon said to Ardra.

"And you also Einon" she replied hugging him.

They both walked hand in hand through Ballard and out of the city where Elidor, Cocidius and Alanson were waiting for them. At once the soldiers took there place around the city to defend it. Ardra and her archers took their place in the forest so they could be reinforcements if anything turned out for the worst. Suddenly the earth shaking drum of the Saxon army marching towards them could be heard far and wide.

The Saxon army was now in complete view. Hundreds of men being led by none other then Araman himself. Ardra stared at him from the forest as he rode along in his chariot. The army of Ballard stood around their city ready to defend what was rightfully their's. In no time the battle had begun. Axeman began hacking away at each other. Swordsman killing the enemy then they themselves would be killed. Ardra kept watching and waiting for the time to come.

Finally the Celtic battle horn was blown and instantly out of the trees came Ardra's soldiers and archers. The Saxons backed away quickly for this move was unexpected. At once Ardra pulled out her sword and began to slay the Saxon soldiers along with the rest of Ballard's army. It finally came to the point where soldiers had their own separate battle to make. Ardra found Araman stabbing a soldier in the chest when he turned to face her. All of the battling between bot armies seemed to cease the moment the two great warriors laid eyes on each other. The Saxons and the Celts watched on as their heroes were about to endure a battle to the death. Meanwhile Edana was beginning to push out her baby into the world.

Ardra and Araman began to start fighting straight away. Ardra was very swift and agile unlike Araman but he was much stronger. He swung back and forth at Ardra until a blow finally hit her in the arm. Ardra staggered down in pain and got back up again quickly but was met by another hit, and then another and another. The Saxon began to laugh as Ardra was helplessly being beaten down.

"Oh princess, women belong in castles, not in battlefields" Araman said taunting her.

Finally Araman took a heaving blow at Ardra. Ardra fell to the ground breathless and weak. She was about to give up when she remembered something that priest had told her.

"Remember princess, you like every other Celtic princesses before you have been granted the gift of the sight. Seeing into the future. Look at what Araman is about to do and then counter it with another attack. If you do this you may have a chance to fulfil the prophecy. Remember, your people are depending on you.

Ardra slowly concentrated and saw Araman's next move. At that moment Araman was standing above her about to stab her but Ardra quickly rolled out of the way and kicked him hard in the leg. Araman staggered forward in anger. Ardra quickly got up again and saw Araman's next move. She countered it again knocking him to the ground. She did this over and over again until finally both warriors were as tired and wounded as each other.

Araman got up and slowly moved towards Ardra. He was going to finish her off. Suddenly Ardra stood up quickly turned his hand backwards and stabbed Araman with his own sword. Araman staggered backwards and then fell down dead. Once this happened the Saxon army bellowed out in rage and headed for Ardra. Having gained her new found strength she sliced and slayed every soldier who tried to kill her. She finally killed the last soldier and realised it was over. She had won, she had fulfilled the prophecy.

A baby's shrill cry could be heard throughout the city and the fields. It was the cry of her new sibling. All the soldiers cheered out in celebration as Ardra, Elidor and Cocidius ran across the field, back through the city an into the castle. When they arrived the nurse came out smiling at them.

"You may go in now" she said to the battle weary family.

As they walked through they found Edana holding a small infant in her arms. She looked up and to her utmost joy she couldn't be happier because her beloved family had survived. She turned her attention to her husband.

"Cocidius. Meet your new daughter, Anwyn" she said happily.

Cocidius kneeled down next to Edana and took his new little girl in his own arms, looking into her small brown eyes. To him Anwyn looked exactly as Ardra had when she was born. Cocidius walked to the balcony where all the people of Ballard had gathered to see their new princess. Cocidius held up his daughter for hi people to see.

"BEHOLD, OUR SAVIOUR. OUR SALVATION" he shouted.

This was met with thunderous cheering and applause. The golden age of Ballard had begun.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Late Betrothal

All the people of Ballard smiled as Ardra walked down the isle in her white ceremonial robe. She was arm in arm with her father who couldn't help but keep on staring at her with pride. She returned Einon's smile as she took his hand and walked up to the altar. Neala and Emrys sat in the laps of a smiling Elidor who seemed to be looking at her in the same way her father was. Ardra looked deeply and lovingly in Einon's eyes as the priestess said the wedding vows.

"Einon. Do you take Ardra to be your wife in the loving eyes of the goddess" said the priestess.

"I do" replied Einon.

"Ardra. Do you take Einon to be your husband in the loving eyes of the goddess" the priestess repeated.

"I do" replied Ardra.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" said the priestess.

Einon and Ardra's passionate kiss was met with the great applause and cheering of Ballard.

Her family looked on at her with loving pride. This was what made Ballard strong. Friendship and love. This was why everyone knew that no matter how many battles or wars there were ahead, Ballard would remain safe for the generations to come.

Not all ancient legends are about wars and heroes. Some are about love and friendship. Even the people from these stories can be remembered for hundreds of years. When mankind is ready to discover us, they'll find us in a book of Saxon history. A book about their greatest defeats. When they read it they'll see that we had our won wars and heroes. They'll see that we lived in a time of Rome, Greece and Egypt. They'll see that we were more then just a Celtic Legend.

By Holly Metcalf


End file.
